Kingdom Hearts: Riku's Dark Heart
by Kyashidi
Summary: Riku's on his own. He's no longer in Destiny Isle, and something bad is happening. He's being hunted down and can't seem to find a way out. What is he to do when he's haveing trouble controling the darkness and everyones lives rest in his hands.


**Character description:**

**Riku-Prince of Darkness-White hair down to his shoulders spicked at ends and uneven-ish, eyes are normally green but when using powers change to black, 6 foot.-weapon his keyblade from KH-speical power Is shadow beast.**

**Jason-Prince of Water-Blue hair short kinda cropped and a little spikey, eyes are red but change to light blue, 5'8-weapon water blade-special power Tidel wave.**

**Zeiq-Prince of Beasts-Red spiked hair short but long pony tail, eyes normally gold change to silver 5'10-weapon extension claw-special power unknown.**

**Akieri-Princess of Light and Ice-Blue hair down to thighs, eyes normally hazel change to yellow and blue, 5'8-weapon one ice sword one light sword-special power blinging light.**

**Momo-Princess of Fire-Short purple hair spiked ends, eyes light blueish gray change to red 5'6-weapon staff of heat switches into a fire blade-special power fire rain. **

**Artimist-Princess of Earth-Shoulder length pink withred tips hair, eyes normally brown change to grass green, 5'3-weapon wilderness staff-special pow**

**Azela-Princess of water Jasons sister-blue and purple hair, eyes gray change to white with a tint of silver, 5'6-weapon staff of waves-special power hurrican.**

**Tanner-Prince of light Akieri's half brother-short blonde hair, eyes normally brown change to yellow, 5'11-weapon light arrows-special power light shock. **

**Myasuke-Princess of Darkness-Black spiky hair, eyes blue change to red, 5'10-weapon ice staff becomes ice blade-special power darkness falls.**

**Darkstar-Riku's twin sister princess of darkness-White short hair, eyes green, 5'5-weapon dark staff sorceress-special power shadow cover.**

**K.T-Princess of Ice-long maroon hair, eyes silver change to neon purple, 5'8-weapon ice daggers-special power unknown.**

**Chapter one: The Confusing Beginning**

Riku stood on the pier looking at the little island he grew up on and would soon be leaving and starting his new life after the fight with Xehanort Riku was sure everything would go back to normal and thought they could finally relax but then that day and the letter from King Mickey came and everything change.

The boat's horn blared saying it was time to go and there was still no sign of Sora or Kairi where were they? Why didn't they come to say goodbye? What if he never saw them again? He had no idea when he'd be back or if he was even coming back. He turned around to walk towards the boat and heard someone call him from behind him.

"Riku!"

Riku turned around saw Kairi walking towards him she waved and ran up to him.

"Where's Sora?" She asked

"I don' t know I thought he was with you."

"No, he left like ten minutes before me." She said

They both looked around Destiny Isles to see if they could see him anywhere but he was no where in sight. The horn went off again.

"You should probably go." Kairi said

"You don't think he's mad, do you?"

"I think he's just upset and acting like an idiot, he'll realize that when it's too late."

Riku said goodbye to Kairi and got on the boat. As the boat Passed the little island they used to play on when they were younger Riku saw Sora sitting on the tree. Riku's mind went back to the day he got King Mickey's letter.

The three of them were sitting on the tree they found a bottle with a letter in it and it was adressed to Riku from the King.

"It's for you." Sora said. "it's from King Mickey."

The letter read:

Dear Riku,

_ This may come as a shock for you, but you have to leave Destiny Isle and go to a different world one far away, you have yet to be informed that you have a twin sister who has been living alone and in need your assistance. I do not know when you need to leave but it will have to be quickly for you staying at Destiny Isle is changing the future and we must act quickly before it is too late._

Sora was distraught that Riku had to leave and ran away Riku figured he thougth since Organization xiii had been destroyed that eveything would be fine and go back to the way it was before all this started. So to hear that Riku would be leave right after all the stuff that had happend was really tough.

After a few hours the boat stopped on a tiny island and on this island Riku saw Donald and Goofy standing next to the gummi ship. Riku disembarked and walked over to Donald and Goofy.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?"

"King Mickey asked us to help you get to where you were going."

"Really?"

"Yep" Said Goofy

They boarded the gummi and Donald punched in some coordinates adn they were off.

Riku lost track of time after it had been and hour on the ship. He figured from King Mickey's letter it would be a long journey he just wished he had told him how long. He had fallen asleep listening to Goofy and Donald argue about where they were going and the quickest way to get there and when he woke he heard Goofy say I told you so to Donald.

Riku sat up and saw a small town below them, it was the middle of the night and all was silent. Donald landed the gummi ship and all three of them disembarked. Riku looked around it wasn't much bigger then Destiny Isle but it sure was brighter.

Donald and Goofy showed him to where he would be living and waiting outside was a girl. She had short white hair and bright green eyes. She stood up and started walking towards them Donald and Goofy indroduced themselves then Donald Kicked Riku in the shin.

"Ow." Said Riku then he indroduced himself. "Riku."

She smiled and said:

"I'm Darkstar." She paused then said. "this is kinda awkward."

"Yeah." Agreed Riku

Darkstar showed him to his room and said if he needed anything that her room was right down the hall and left.

Riku wasn't sure how long it would take to get used to being here but he hoped it would be soon.

**3 months later:**

Riku and his sister got along pretty well they started school and everything was going well, he even made some new friends Jason and Zeiq. Everything was going good 'til about 3 weeks ago when he started having these weird dreams.

The picture was fuzzy, he couldn't see anything but he could hear a girl screaming saying something he couldn't make out. Then there was a deaf curdeling sound and he woke up wiht a start. He was breathing hard.

"Damn it" He said. "that dream again, what does it mean?"

He looked at the clock he had an hour 'til he needed to get up so he laid back down and stared at the ceiling.

Around six o'clock his sister came in and tld him it was time to get up. He got out of bed, got dressed, brushed his teeth and hair, put his shoes on and grabbed his back pack. He walked to the kitchen and poured some orange juice.

"Riku are you alright?" His sister asked. "You look pale and sweaty."

"I'm fine, I just didn't sleep well." He said

"Was it that dream again?"

"Yeah." He said. "I'm gonna go catch the bus."

Riku walked walked the mile and a half to the bus stop and sat at the base of a really big oak tree and waited, ignoring everyone around him.

"Riku!" Someone called.

He looked up and saw his two best friends Jason and Reno.

"What's up?" He asked

"Not much." Answered Zeiq

"Okay Riku this weekend, party at my house lots of hot chicks." Said Jason

"No." Riku said

"Why not?" Jason asked

"Cause I don't want to."

"That's a lame reason."

"How?" Riku asked

"Cause who doesn't want to be surrounded by hot chicks?"

"Me, that's who."

"Something is not right with you, man."

"Why cause I don't party every weekend with girls?"

"And you never even talk about them, it's like you're ga.."

"Don't say it." Riku interupted. "I am not gay I just have other things on my mind."

The bus pulled up and everyone borded Riku, Jason, and Zeiq taking their normal seats in the back.

"Riku you alright man?" Asked Zeiq

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"You just seem out of it."

"No just thinking."

"Yeah well we won't have to do that much longer, two weeks left of school." Jason almost shouted

"Yeah well they should put you in school twenty-four hours a day cause this seven hours ain't workin." Said Zeiq

"Yeah I think you've actually lost brain cells." Said Riku

"Ya know one of these days you guys are gonna regret being so rude to me."

"Yeah and while we're waiting for hell to freeze over lets talk about what we're doing this summer." Said Zeiq

"Well the first day after school we're going to the beach." Said Jason

"Why the beach?" Asked Riku

"Because there's water and girls in bikini's."

He got a big stupid grin on his face and didn't talk the rest of the bus ride, while Zeiq and Riku tried to come up with a list of things to do for the summer.

"What if we..?" Said Zeiq

"We could hang at the skate park or... Yeah I'm out of ideas."

Just then the bus came to a jerking halt.

"What the hell?" Said Jason who had come back to reality

Everyone on the bus was wondering what was going on.

"Hang on everyone somethings wrong with the bus." Said the bus driver as he proceeded to get off the bus and check the engine.

The bus had stopped next to a construction site so no one could really hear anything, but all of a sudden the wreaking ball started swinging towards the bus.

"Everybody off the bus!" someone shouted

Everyone was running off the bus pushing and shoving anyone in their way. The ball was headed for the back of the bus.

"Riku look out!" Yelled Jason

Riku ducked along with Jason and Zeiq right when the wreaking ball collided with the bud; glass went everywhere and things went flying. The ball flew back at then started coming at the bus again. By now almost eveyone was off the bus there was just a few at the front and Riku, Jason, and Zeiq.

"Riku that ball is coming after you." Said Zeiq.

"What?" Said Riku. "why is it coming after me?

"I don't know, but here it comes."

All three of them laid on the floor. The ball hit the bus and swung back. Riku, Jason, and Zeiq got off the bus just as the third strike hit the bus. The bus was totaled the roof was caved in and it was smushed.

The wreaking ball was coming for the fourth time when it stopped short and fall back hitting its self.

Everyone was talking an wondering what that was all about.

"Is everyone alright?" Asked the bus driver

Everyone was alright some people had a few scratches from the broken glass, but that was it. The police were called and they started an investigation, they talked to everyone and asked the same questions like: What they were doing when it happend? Did they notice anyone by the wreaking ball? Everyone answered the last one the same they didn't see anyone and that it was moving all on its own.

The school said if we felt like it we could go home that we would be excused from school. Most went home, but Riku and them decied to go to school.

They arrived around the middle of third period Riku headed to class and Zeiq and Jason headed to their classes. As Riku was headed for his class he heared voices coming from the girls bathroom.

"K.T what the hell were you thinking, did you think I wouldn't find out?"

"Oh relax Akieri he's fine... for now."

"K.T you could have done alot of damage and hurt alot of pe.. You know what never mind talking to you is like talking to wall."

Akieri walked out of the bathroom and almost ran right into Riku.

"Ah!... Sorry Riku I didn't see you."

Riku sorta chuckled, Akieri smiled then laughed a little.

"Okay that was a little funny."

"Yeah, come on how could you miss me? asked Riku

Then K.T walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey what's going on?" She asked

Akieri Rolled her eyes

"Nothing K.T we need to get back to class." She raised her eyebrows as she said this.

"Yeah thats a good idea, um bye Riku." She said with a flurtatious smile on her face.

"Yeah see ya."

That was weird Riku thought as he walked to class. When he entered the teacher was right in the middle of a lesson so he walked in and took his seat trying to catch up to what she was teaching.

Class felt like it was going on forever. Riku looked at the clock to see what time it was five minutes until the bell rang, he quietly groaned ad went back to taking notes when he realized the girl next to him was staring at him out of the corner of her eye, he looked at her then back to his notes. When he looked back up at the board this really bright light appeared.

"Riku listen and listen well, you have little time left, you need to get out and soon before its too late." Said a voice from within the light.

"Before what's too late?"

But there was no answer and before Riku could speak again the light disapeared and the bell rang.

After school Riku got on the bus. Both Jason and Zeiq were absent so I assumed they were picking things up for Jasons party. He sat on the bus in silence with his ipod blaring in his ears. When he got off the bus he stared on the mile and a half walk to his house and he noticed someone was moving into the old masion. Then these two little kids ran out of the house and someone shouted after then.

"Kiel, Forest! get back here right now!"

The two kids giggled and kept running away. Then a girl about Riku's age ran out of the masion after them.

"I'm going to kill you!" She said

"Which one?" the boy asked

"Both of you."

"See if you can catch us!"

The two of them took off running again, the girl wasn't looking where she was going,

"Forest!" The older girl yelled

Riku dropped his bag and ran into the street grabbing the little girl and getting out of the way as a car zoomed by.

"Oh my god, thank you so much." The older girl said

"Don't metion it." Riku said

She then looked at the little girl and said:

"Forest take your brother and go clean up the toy mess, now!"

She looked back at Riku.

"Thanks again, by the way I'm Artimist."

"Riku."

They continued to talk a little while longer then she went back inside, Riku walked acrossed the street picked up his bag then walked home.

The next day when Riku was walking to the bus stop Jason called his name.

"Riku, hey! This is your last chance.."

"I'm not going to the party." He interupted

"Fine."

They stood there in silence for a few minutes then out of no where Riku mentions the new girl.

"Hey have you met the new girl?"

Just then Zeiq came up.

"New girl?" They both said at the same time.

"Yeah moved into the old masion."

"No." Said Zeiq

"Is she hot?" Jason asked

"Is that all you care about?" Riku said. "the way they look?"

"No." Jason said. "I just wanted to know."

"She's not my type." Riku answered

"Then she must be mine, although no one knows what your type is I mean you never even look at a girl."

"I do too."

"Name one girl you've has a crush on in the last three months."

Riku thought for a minute, but couldn't think of anyone.

"Okay so I've got more important things on my mind."

"What could be more important then a girl?" Jason asked

"School." Riku and Zeiq said at the same time

Jason had a look of disbelif, then asked:

"What does she look like?"

"Shoulder length pink hair red tips, she had green eyes and she was about 5'4."

Riku finish right as the bus pulled up and they borded.

Riku was headed for his first period class when a teacher called his name.

"Riku could you come here please?"

Riku walked over and standing behind the teacher was a girl with short purple hair and hazel eyes.

"Riku this is Momo she's new here and I was wondering if you would show her around?"

Riku agreed, he spent almost all of first period showing her around the school and all of her classes. When they were done they both went to class. When Riku walked into class everyone was quietly working on homework exept Jason who was staring at Riku with a puzzling expression, Riku mouthed I'll tell you later.

As Riku was sitting in class doing his homework he saw a flashing light appear in his peripheral vision he looked up to see the bright light again.

"I told you to leave!"

He didn't know what to say the truth was he completly forgot about there incounter yesterday until now.

"You have a day left tomarrow you'll be killed you need to leave!"

"Where?" Riku asked

"Somewhere no one would expect you to go."

"Fine, but answer this who's after me?"

"I can't tell you, but I can give you a hint long blue hair."

He thought about that for a second then came up with the only person he knew with blue hair.

Then the light vanished and the bell rang.

Riku hurried to second so he wouldn't have to talk to Jason at least until lunch. When lunch finally came around Jason found him at their normal table and the first words out of his mouth were.

"Where were you in first man?"

" I was showing someone to their classes."

"Who?" He asked

"I don't know I think her name was Momo."

"A girl uh.. Was she..?"

"I don't know I just showed her to her classes didn't pay attention to what she looked like."

Riku looked up to see Akieri and thought to himself why is she trying to kill me? the saw the new girl Momo walking next to her.

"Show me what she looks like?" Said Jason

Riku pointed and said:

"The girl next to Akieri."

"She's alright."

They ate in silence and Riku kept finding himself looking at Akieri trying to figure out what he could of done to piss her off so bad when he heard Jason gasp.

"I don't believe my eyes, Riku is staring at a girl its a miracle."

"Shut up." Riku said "I was not staring at her."

"Yeah you were."

Riku rolled his eyes and shook his head dropping the subject.

Riku finished the day listening to Jason go on and on about Akieri, so when he finally got home he was relived. He walked into his bed room and laid on his bed and relaxed for about an hour then the door bell rang so Riku got up and answered it. When he opened the door there was no one there all of a sudden he was surrounded by ninjas.

They were just about to attack when there was a green flash of light then vines started coming through the ground and windows wrapping around the ninjas. The Artimist came into view.

"Riku get away quick."

Riku didn't hesitate he ran, unaware of were he was going til he was there and knocking on the door. When Jason answered the door Riku remembered it was Friday and Jason was having his party today, so when Riku noticed how quiet it was he had to ask.

"Where are all your guests?"

"Parties cancled. What are you doing here?"

He entered Jason house and told him everything from the very first flash of light he saw to what had just happend.

"Dude that sounds really far fetched."

"Why would I make up something like that?"

Jason shrugged his shoulders then asked.

"Why would Akieri want to kill you? What did you do to man?"

"I didn't do anything to her."

Jason stood up and walked over to the window then said:

"Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"To ask Akieri if she's trying to kill you."

"WHAT? Are you insane we can't just ask her something like that especially at her house."

"Actually we don't have to go anywhere."

"Why?"

"Cause she's here at my house, walking up the steps, knocking on the door."

Just as he said that there was a knock at the door. Jason walked over and answered it and sure enough Akieri was standing there.

"Jason may I come it? I need to speak to Riku and you."

He motioned for her to enter and shut the door behind her.

"Okay." She said looking at me. "I'm sure you've been through so very weird things lately, but I'm going to clear somethings up."

"Wait a minute!" Jason said "I've got a question for you first."

"What?'

"Why are you trying to kill Riku?"

Riku expected her to deny it and ask where he heard a weird story like that but when she looked down and said:

"It's a complicated story."

Riku found himself asking:

"I don't care I want to know."

"Okay I'll tell you, but first there are some other things you need to know.'

"Like what?" Riku asked

"Like the fact I know pretty much everything about you."

"What! How?" Riku asked

"King Mickey."

"How do you know the King?"

"A friend of the family."

Riku was in shock.

"And I also know everything you've been through the last two years with Sora and Kairi."

"Wait a minute, why do you know all of this?"

She took a deep breath and said:

"Where I'm from each girl at the age of ten gets her fourtune told and she gets to know about key aspects in her future like love, so each girl is told who she marries and when and if they stay together. Well if two girls get the same guy there is a battle, both girls must compete to kill him, and whichever girl succeeds wins him."

"So what does this have to do with me?" Riku asked

"I'm getting there, Well when I got my fourtune told I got the same guy as someone else this someone else was K.T and the guy we both got was you Riku thats why I know all that, King Mickey found out and well you know the rest."

Riku was shocked now two people were out to get him great, and to top it off King Mickey was kinda a traitor. He heard Akieri tell Jason to get him a drink of water, then felt a glass being placed in his hand he looked up and saw Akieri he grabbed the glass and slowly took a drink.

"Are you okay?" She asked

Just then there was a loud banging at the door it then came flying in. Akieri turned around just as K.T walked through the door.

"Aw Riku there you are I thought I lost you."

"Stay away K.T." Akieri said

"Why so you can have him all to yourself? I don't think so."

K.T then launched her self at Akieri, when Riku looked at her she had these little daggers in her hands. When he looked back at Akieri she had a sword in each hand blocking K.T's attack.

"Riku, Jason both of you need to get out of here now."

Riku caught a glimps of Akieri's face as Jason pulled him out the door her eye's were two different colors. K.T threw one of the daggers at them trying to stop them from getting away, but Akieri jumped in front of in and it went into her shoulder she fell to her knees and then she was out of sight.

Jason and Riku ran until they coudn't run any longer and realized they had ran pretty far the Jason realized something and said:

"We have to get back!"

"Why?"

"Cause my sister is in town and she's coming to visit and I don't know when she'll be there."

Instead of running all the way back to Jasons house they took a cab. When they arrived at the house it looked fine the door was back in place and everything seemed quiet. They entered the house and checked everything out there was nothing out of place and no one was hiding inside. When they came back into the living room the front door opened a and girl who looked alot like Jason only pretty walked in.

Jason made introductions and told his sister she knew were to find her room.

"Are you sure you guys are realated cause she is nothing like you?"

"I'm still hoping he's adopted!" His sister Azela shouted from her room.

Riku decided to hang there for the rest of the afternoon. When it was around eight o'clock he headed home. When he got to his house Akieri was leaning on the fence.

Riku started walking slower she then looked up and when she notice he was walking slower a look of pain came upon her face.

"How long have you been waiting?" Riku asked

"Not very long."

"How's your shoulder?"

"Fine, I just thought I should let you know that I have never once tried to kill you nor do I intend too."

Riku didn't know what to say he felt like a jackass. Akieri got off the fence and started to walk away, she stopped and turned around.

"You should come to my house tomorrow theres somethings you should learn."

Riku shook his head then watched Akieri leave and went inside. He walked to his room and laid on his bed. He didn't know he was tired until his head hit his pillow and he fell asleep.

**So this was chapter one please review and tell me what you think I hoped you enjoyed it please if anything is unclear ask me and I will try to clearify it for you I am currently working on the second chapter it is written on paper but I am editing it to make it better and I will get that posted as soon as I can please be patient. Thank you for reading and I hoped you liked it and read the next chapter. I have pics that I thought best fit what I imagined for some of them to look like but I don't know how to post them so if you would like to see them and can help me out I will deffinitly post them.**


End file.
